


Ticking off Aunt Agatha

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Established Relationship, Hate, M/M, Slash, haters, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge, ticking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge<br/>Prompt: Haters gonna hate</p><p>I hate her for hating jeeves for no significant reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking off Aunt Agatha

She'd gone too far by accusing us. Jeeves stood behind me and I could feel the anger radiating from him, his spark made me explode.

“I say Aunt Agatha! How dare you accuse me of such improper behaviour! I've neither touched nor spoken to Jeeves inappropriately, nor has he. I demand you to cleanse those filthy thoughts from you mind at once.”

She was rendered speechless.

~

We didn’t talk until we're back at the flat and there I collapsed.

“I’m so sorry, I wish I didn’t have to lie.” My voice terribly small.

“You did well, sir.” He whispered soothingly


End file.
